


Pizza, Books, and Flowers; That's the Way to Do It

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Pizza Deliverer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a massive crush on Derek, has for a couple years actually.</p>
<p>Derek is very interested in the mouthy Sheriff's daughter that orders massive amounts of pizza every Friday night.</p>
<p>Scott has to watch them make cow eyes with absolutely no progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang seconds after Pulp Fiction had finished loading.

“You get it!” They shouted at each other in unison. When neither of them made any sort of move towards the door  they began to stare each other down. Poorly glaring until finally Scott sighed and hurried to the door, opening right as a second ring echoed through the empty-ish house.

"Hello, I've got two large pepperoni pizzas and a two liter of coke."

Stiles didn't pay attention to Scott's answer because she knew the other voice. It was Derek Hale; only the most popular and athletic (not to mention attractive,) guy in Beacon Hills High. The guy that Stiles had been hopelessly crushing on since sophomore year, once she realized that she didn't like Lydia Martin as much as she thought she did.

So then, of course Derek 'What the hell even are his eyes' Hale waltzed into Harris' after school detention. And she has kind of been a wee bit obsessed with him since. Obsessed with what his hair might feel like or the slight bulge of muscle under most of his shirts or...

"Stiles!" That certainly snapped Stiles out of her thoughts. "Man we need a few more bucks!" The next part was directed at Derek, "Sorry dude she should only take a minute."

Stiles rushed to the front door, grabbing the bag the had been carelessly tossed onto the dining room table. "How much do you need?" She didn't look up, hoping to avoid the horrendous blush that was sure to spread over her face, neck, and chest if she met those beautiful eyes.

Scott watched on amused as Stiles dug through bag for her wad of cash while Derek stared at her with a slightly longing look. "We just need like three bucks dude." He finally answered her.

It was after Stiles heaved a frustrated sigh that Derek finally decided to pipe up; "I can spot you guys a couple of dollars if you need me too." He said somewhat awkwardly.

Even to Stiles it sounded awkward. And she was the reigning queen of awkward so that just says something about how pained and uncomfortable he sounded.

"No no it is a-okay! I have got to have money somewhere in this giant freaking black hole and I'm gonna find it eventually. Just you wait a couple more... Aha!" She shouted in victory as she pulled out a wad of crumpled up dollar bills. She smiled smugly as she slapped then into Derek's waiting hand, ignoring the thrilling tingle that raced up her arm when she did.

She looked at him for a mere moment to see if he had any reaction to the strange feeling and was met with a look that showed how confused she felt. Derek's eyes seemed to be searching hers for some kind of explanation; not that he would find one considering that she was just as lost about the whole thing as he was.

He took the money and headed out to his car without a word.

"Well, that was weird." Scott said with a huff.

"Yeah, I thought I gave you enough money to cover the pizzas plus tip. What exactly was I paying for there?" She gave him the side eye as they carried their goodies back to the living room and their waiting movie.

Scott only rolled his eyes before giving her a crooked smile, letting his dark brown waves flop into his eyes.

The strange feeling that coursed through her at the touch of Derek's skin on hers was quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

 

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___

 

The rest of the weekend went by surprisingly fast and soon enough Stiles could be found wandering the halls of her completely stupid school as she tried to put off going to Harris' stupid class.

Harris always singled her out, it was complete shit. He had at least a hundred students that he could pick on, but no she was the only one that was ever in his after school detention every Thursday and Friday afternoon. The guy was a giant asshole and she wouldn't be surprised if he sasses the wrong person one day and ends up with a broken nose or worse. Stiles actually kind of enjoyed the idea of someone handing Harris his ass on a silver platter.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the built back in front of her and walked directly into it, knocking all of her books down in the process.

"I'm so sorry. I was not paying a lick of attention." She said automatically as she dropped down to gather her books. "Great going Stilinski, very smooth." She muttered to herself, scooping books and papers into her arms.

"It's okay." Came the gruff reply from a very tired sounding Derek Hale.

He dropped down next to her and piled up the last couple of things before handing them over to her. She could only stare at him, taking in his somewhat messy appearance; his wavy black hair was sticking up at odd angles as if he had only ran a hand through it that morning, his clothes were wrinkled and obviously not clean but hidden underneath his too big leather jacket, and his wonderful eyes were slightly bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles.

He met her eyes and cocked his head slightly, staring at her with mild amusement etched across his face. It was then that she realized that she had stared at him for waaaay longer than she had intended to. Whoops?

She cleared her throat before jumping up to her feet, gave Derek and his group friends a small smile, and then took off towards the other end of the school. When she looked over her shoulder as she was turning the corner Derek was standing in exactly the same place with a smile on his face that showed his adorable bunny teeth.

Sties spent the rest of her morning classes thinking about that smile, but she wasn’t going to let Hale’s stupid face distract her from her classes, oh no. Her ADHD however... that definitely kept her distracted.

Which is kind of how she ended up with a lunch detention from her history teacher. Because apparently it isn’t okay to respond to the question ‘How did Hitler start World War Two?’ with, “He touched the poles and danced his way to war.”

Whatever; at least you don’t have to spend more time at school with lunch detention.

All she had to do was go to the library and help organize books, no probs; the librarian and her are pretty tight anyhow. So really lunch detention was just time spent with an old friend.

Or that’s what she really really hoped would happen, but the universe obviously hates her so she ran into Derek when he came in halfway through.

Literally ran into him, not figuratively. It wasn’t her fault though, she had a huge stack of books in her hands that she was transferring over to a dolly, and just sort of collided with her.

And she dropped a bunch of big ass books on her feet. 

“Oh motherfucking shit!” Stiles shouted oh so attractively and began hopping around on one foot as she groaned in pain. “Oh sweet Jesus, that fucking hurts!”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He shouted at her trying to help her balance by putting his hands on her shoulders.

The librarian came out and gave them an odd look before returning to her office with an eye roll.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you and I was turning the corner and you were just sort of there...” 

That was the most she had ever heard come out of Derek’s mouth. She was shocked and kind of a little bit turned on. Not that it mattered though.

“It’s fine. Happens all the time.” She said once the pain started to subside. It really did happen like... all the fucking time so it wasn’t anything she shouldn't have been expecting. “I’m pretty clumsy so I was bound to hurt myself eventually. Though this is nothing compared to that one time where I... anyway, I’m fine and a-okay.”

She laughs it off awkwardly when she grabs his helping hand and allows herself to be pulled to her feet.

“I feel like I should help you or make it up to you somehow...” He grumbled almost to himself.

“Well you could help me put the last of these books away?”

“No that’s not good enough, I hurt you.” He paused for a moment, lost in thought. “How about I take you to a movie, maybe even dinner?” He looked so nervous and shy.

“But you’re attractive!” Stiles blurted out. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to facepalm, she wondered if she could smack the memory out of her head.

“Well, that isn’t exactly how I imagined this going.” He stated, looking awfully confused. “Erica did not prepare me enough for this.” He muttered under his breath.

“Erica? What do you mean?”

His eyes got all wide and panicky. “Uh,” he let out a calming breath. “I sort of asked her advice on how to ask you out... Obviously you aren’t interested so I’m just gonna,” He gestured to somewhere behind him.

“Woah, wait. Not interested? Are you kidding? Have you seen you? Of course I want to go out with you.” She gave him a disbelieving look. How could she not want to go out with him? He was perfect. 

“Oh really?” He brightened up considerably. “So how about Saturday around four?”

“Okay. Awesome. Yes. Perfect. I’m just gonna stop talking now.” She was trying her damnedest to ignore the blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

 

___*____*____*____*____*____*____*

 

That Friday, Stiles could not stop freaking out. This was her first date, ever. She didn’t know what to wear or what she needed and her dad was going to meet Derek at the door and he was dragging out all his guns for when the time came.

Oh god, it was going to be a complete disaster. 

Except, she found the right shirt and pair of jeans, her hair was actually behaving properly for once, and her dad only pulled out a few of his guns. So it was already going twenty times better than she had imagined it would.

And then Derek showed up in a nice button down with a handful of daisies (which were her favorites!) and looked just as nervous as she did.

After that, everything went surprisingly smooth.

The food was good and she managed to get all the food in her mouth instead of adding to the food stains on her hoodie. Derek was nerdy and funny and impossibly more perfect. The movie was funny and full of explosions, just the way she liked them. 

Around ten Derek drove her back to her house and left her with a breath taking kiss, that would most definitely be playing in her head over and over again, as well as the promise of another date.


	2. Til The End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later.

Three Years Later...

Stiles was completely done with her classical Roman and Greek mythology class, it was the only thing that stood between her and the man that she only ever got to see every couple of weeks. It was times like these when Stiles regretted her decision to stay closer to home and got to Berkley while Derek when to Columbia. But when she could, which was never as frequently as she would like, Stiles would drive or fly out to see Derek; surprise him outside his last class of the day. Which is what she was planning to do as soon as her stupid class was over and done with for the week.

That was their norm; daily skypes, phone calls, texts, occasional drives, and just about any other way to communicate with another person outside of carrier pigeon and smoke signal.

So to say that Stiles was surprised to see Derek leaning against the side of that ridiculously sexy black camero of his would be a total understatement.

He was leaning against the car with his very muscular arms crossed over his chest, wearing that stupid leather jacket that he had finally grown into and then some, and a pair of painted on jeans that made his ass look really really fine.

When Derek finally caught Stiles' eyes he smiled, showing off his totally adorable bunny teeth and she couldn't help but smile back at such a beautiful sight. She ran the rest of the way to him before throwing herself into his waiting arms.

He pulled her into a rather chaste kiss before breaking away simply stare at her while smoothing back her short brown hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought that I was going to go to you this weekend." Stiles asked. 

Derek looked nervous. 

"Well. You see, I had somethings I needed to do here and plus you are always the one who travels it see me. I haven't been back here in almost a year; so I wanted to check up on my family and hang out with everyone." He looked somewhere over her shoulder, eyes flitting all over the place but not meeting her's.

She made a small noise of confusion, she watched him; waiting for an explaination but Derek didn't say anything. 

They stood like that fir a while; completely oblivious to the strange looks they were getting from the students that were making there way home as the sun started to set. Eventually Derek turned away and opened the door to his car vaguely gesturing for Stiles to get in.

"I have something I want to show you," was his only explanation. 

Derek wasn't much of a talker (can you say understatement) so Stiles was pretty used to answers like that. So she just did what he wanted and slide easily into the passenger seat. 

They drove for over an hour; it was horrible she couldn't sit still or shut up which seemed to be making Derek antsier and frustrated (and if that didn't describe most of their relationship in a nutshell I don't know what would).

After another half hour of driving they finally pulled up in front of the movie theater that they had their first date at. 

Stiles really didn't know what they were doin there, there was a movie theater literally a block away from her apartment. It also didn't do much as way of explanation for Derek's odder than usual behavior.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, the question was full of exaggerated pauses and stretched out words as confusion bled into her words.

The old Traymont theater was closed; it was a bit over priced for the few movies they had and most people drove to the to town over anyway, so it wasn't all that surprising. A light breeze threw dead leaves up around them that were nothing more than shadows against the last lights of the day. Light that tinged everything with an orange/pink glow. It created a sort of halo effect around Derek as he dropped down onto one knee an dug through his coat pockets.

"Yes!" Stiles blurted without thinking. She was boiling with excitement, her face was hurting a little bit from how hard she was smiling.

Derek looked slightly dumbfounded, his hurried searching had paused and he stared at her, squinting at the light.

"But I haven't-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure of what you're going to ask and the answer is yes. Always. I love you and I am totally okay with spending the rest of my life with you; even if we fight all the time over stupid stufflike toppings or remotes. Even if we fight about serious stuff I know I'll forgive you cause it'll probably be your fault cause I'm always right." That got her a small laugh from the slightly bleary eyed man kneeling in front of her. "But I want to come home to you burning food in the kitchen as you try yet again to give up because 'the tv makes it look so easy'. So yeah, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Derek smiled big and bright before standing to pull her into a fiercely passionate kiss that she felt scorch through her body. She wasted no time in throwing her arms around him, one hand going up to curl into his soft black hair and the other resting on his shoulder blade gently pushing him closer to her. 

"I love you." 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it nice and sweet but it ended up being a little sappy. 
> 
> Feel free comment an I hope you found that it was worth your time


End file.
